1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a supporting device for supporting an article thereon, more particularly to a supporting device having a first part formed with upper and lower retaining grooves, and a second part formed with upper and lower hooks that are respectively engageable with the upper and lower retaining grooves.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a display device is supported on a supporting device, such as a stand or a frame, such that the display device is firmly held on the supporting device and cannot rotate relative to the supporting device. However, in some occasions, the display device is required to be tilted to a certain angle relative to the supporting device so that connection or disconnection between a cable line and a connector on the display device can be easily performed.